ROAD TRIP
by EatMorePie
Summary: Death Note people on a road trip
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! This is my first fic so…. Don't kill me. This is a ROAD TRIP fanfic. I may write an L omorashi fic later…. Or a TDWT (Total Drama World Tour) omo. Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note… so sad.**

"I'm bored." Mello announced loudly. BB popped up from behind the couch, scaring everyone in the room. "LET'S GO ON A ROAD TRIP!" "You can go if you take my nieces." L said. There were three identical girls sitting on the floor. They were all Goth. All three jumped up. "YAY ROAD TRIP!"

The next day, Mello, Matt, Near, BB, and Elly, May, and Ermie- L's nieces, Ermie short for Ermingard- were in the car, ready to drive to the airport, get on a plane, fly to America, and then drive across America. L was slightly worried that they'd all be on a plane and then in a van with no supervision…. But hey, what's the worst that could happen?

**Yeah, I know, kinda boring, but tell me what you think! Next chapter is… THE AIRPLANE RIDE. Da-da-da-da-da-da!**


	2. Poor Airline

**Hello! This is chapter 2 of ROAD TRIP. If I got comments on the first chapter, I have not read them yet. I promise that I will, though. Anyway, this is the airplane ride. If you decided not to read the first chapter, here's the summary: Mello, Matt, Near, BB, and L's triplet nieces Elly, Ermie, and May, all go on a road trip. In this chapter they will be on the plane! Wish me luck. On second thought, wish the pilot luck.**

The flight stewardess walked down the aisle. Three identical Goth girls were whispering to each other. The flight sterardess- named Beth- smiled at them. "Would you like anything? We have cheap peanuts, flat soda, and barf bags." "Uh… no… we're good…." Beth smiled at them cheerfully. Then she walked to where Mello, Matt, and BB were sitting. BB was attacking Mello with peanuts, and Matt was tuning both of them out as he played his video games. Beth smiled at them. "Would you-" "SAVE ME! BB IS ATTACKING MEEEEEEEEEE!" Beth kept walking. She got to the seat where Near was squashed between a grumpy old lady and bored teenage boy. The lady scowled at her. "This kid is creeping me out! He just sits there and plays with his toys and is weird!" Near "mmf"ed, because the tean had his elbow in Near's mouth. Beth nodded and kept walking. Then somebody screamed behind her. She whirled around, and saw that a little boy was wailing because the triplets were sitting in the seat across from him. Beth ran over. "What seems to be the problem?!" May rolled her eyes. "Are you a doctor or a flight stewardess?" Beth shot her a look. "WAAAHHH! THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME! THEY ARE MONSTERS!" Elly and Ermie looked at each other. May huffed huffily. Beth had her friend Karen get a pillow from first class. Then she stuffed the pillow in the boys mouth. Then Matt yelled. Beth ran over again. "What's wrong?" Matt looked at her. "Nothing. I beat this level. Finally!" Beth walked away. Near screamed. "HEY KAREN!" Karen ran over. "Is something wrong?" "HE HIT ME NOW MY FACE HURTS IT HUUUUUUUURTS!" Karen nodded and walked off. She came back with an ice pack. Near sniffed. A voice came over the loudspeaker. "This is your captain speaking. We will be landing in five minutes. Please put your seatbelts on."

L sat in his office and vaguely wondered how Mello, Matt, Near, BB, Elly, Ermie, and May were doing. _I hope they aren't annoying the airplane staff_.

**Well, that was… interesting. You should know that I have not pre- written any of the chapters, so I know just as much about the future of this fic as you do. However, I plan on putting more of the triplets in the next chapter, and it would be funny if Beth and Karen make apearences in later chapters…. But that's all later. Please review if you have any suggestions. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm here, to say that the new chapter is here! I don't expect any reviews for chapter two, seeing how I literally just posted it. Anyway, in this chapter, our friends get to America, and begin the trip! Thank you for reading, you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Jack in the Box, or Taco Bell.**

"Oh! Taco Bell, I love Taco Bell, lets go there!" Near shouted. "I hate Taco bell." Mello said automatically. "Then we go to Jack in the Box." Nobody had any argument to Matt's suggestion. But the employees may end up in a mental hospital… Matt drove up to the window. "Hi, can I have a hamburger?" "Sure, what kind?" Matt paused. "A hamburger…" "Yeah, what kind?" "A HAMBURGER." "FI NE!" Near glanced at the menu. "I'll have a grilled cheese." "Ok." "I want a choclate milkshake." Mello said. "Sure thing." BB looked at the menu. "A JAR OF JAM!" Everybody turned to look at him. "Uh… he does know this is a restaurant…." Elly whispered. "Sorry, we don't have any jam." "GET ME JAM! IF YOU DON'T GET ME JAM, I WILL KILL YOU AS YOU SLEEP!" "Uh, jam, got it." The triplets looked at the menu. "A vanilla milkshake." May said. "Alright." "Two tacos." Ermie said."Got it." "French fries." Elly added. "Is that all?" "Yes." Matt said. "Great. Drive to the window for your food." "DO YOU THINK WE'RE STUPID?! WE KNOW WHERE TO GET THE FOOD!" Mello screamed. At the window, they received they're orders. "WHERE! IS! MY! JAM!" Everyone else looked at each other. "BB's pissed, better RUN FOR IT!" Mello screamed. BB attacked Matt.

L typed a report up, wondering how the kids were doing. _I hope they aren't bugging fast-food restraunt employees_.

**Wellll…. Not my best chapter, and I didn't get to include more of the triplets like I said I would. Sorry. **

**MELLO: HELP ME! EATMOREPIE KIDNAPPED ME TO DO NEXT CHAPTERS DISCLAIMER!**

**Uh… just ignore him…. **


End file.
